Love is a RollerCoaster
by NinjaWizard of Hogwarts
Summary: This is my first fanfic so go nice with reviews. OC X OC and maybe other couples. Takes place during 6th year. I am so open to suggestions.


  
"Fifteen points from Slytherin!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed. "And you have earned your self a detention Mr. Cooper. Maybe that will teach you not to abuse your magic too look at girls inappropriately." The tall Slytherin prefect sighed and sarcastically replied, "I am so sorry Professor. My wand just slipped as my thoughts wandered off to that beautiful Ravenclaw over there. So you see, Professor, it was completely accidental." He nodded as if to convince himself of this as he looked over and winked at her. The Ravenclaw was Rachel Brookes. She was a prefect. She was striving with Hermione Granger for head of class. Rachel blushed greatly at Ryan Cooper's wink, causing him to laugh and wink again. Rachel looked away blushing. "Mr. Cooper your attention, please!" Professor McGonagall snapped. "If you spent half as much of your time with your school work as you did flirting with girls and playing Quiddich, your grades and conduct wou ld be as high as Miss Granger's." Hermione grinned as Rachel grimaced. Hermione was her best friend but it stung when she received recognition they both deserved. Every year Hermione had received recognition from teachers were as she only received notice from McGonagall. One occasion where she did exceedingly better than Hermione was in first year…

_It was Halloween in first year during Professor Flitwick's Charms class when they were learning the Levitating Charm. Three rows in front of her Rachel saw Ron and Hermione arguing about the proper way to pronounce the charm. Why does she argue so much, Rachel thought to herself. Especially with Ron, he's kind of cute in my book so I wouldn't. While the two continued to argue Rachel managed to perform the charm and to her excitement she her heard Professor Flitwick exclaim as he started to clap, "Oh, well done!" She was about to bow and say it was nothing when she heard the rest of his comment. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!" Rachel looked on in shock as Hermione received credit for something she had accomplished first. She learned to live and they eventually became best friends.  
_  
Professor McGonagall, signaling the end of class, snapped Rachel out of her thoughts. As she exited the class room she noticed the presence of someone walking beside her. She looked to see Ryan walking behind her. "What do you want?" Rachel snapped trying to look annoyed because he looked up her skirt though she enjoyed the company.

"Well, Brookes, since were both prefects, I would like to get acquainted by walking you to your next class."

"Sure you just don't want a peek down her shirt Cooper?" Ron said as he passed by.

"Why would I want to do that? I'm not the perverted type to do such a thing." Ryan retorted arrogantly.

"Well then if neither of you mind I think I will be going to my next class." Rachel piped to try to escape.

"Brookes! Wait a minute I need to ask you something." Ryan stated.

"What is it Cooper?"

"Well you see um…urr… well …" With that he took her into a fiery kiss. Normally she would have broken away but taken by surprise she found her self kissing him back. When Ryan broke the kiss she regained her senses of who she was and who she was kissing. He had looked up her skirt for Pete's sake!!!

As Ryan moved in to kiss her again she yelled, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!!!"

"Well I believe I was snogging you as well as skipping class and considering taking you in the broom closet over there if this hallway makes you feel exposed." Rachel gaped in shock and Ryan took this opportunity to draw her in to another kiss. As soon as he did he immediately regretted it. Right when his lips touched hers he felt a pain explode in the side of his head. As soon as he staggered back Rachel took this opportunity to kick him in his balls and then use the Jelly-Legs curse. And with that she stormed off to class.

Later during the day she decided to check the hospital wing because of the "injury" she gave him. When she arrived she saw there was no one there.

That's weird for once the hospital wing is empty, she thought to herself

"Hey are you the one who is getting cum and cunt all over my sheets?!!?" Rachel turned to find Madam Pomfry glaring right at her.

"What? Who would do it in here?" Rachel asked

"Well I don't know because I've had so many patients but who ever it was, they were fucking like rabbits."

"Wow. That must be some quality sex."

"I know. Now get to class unless your injured."

"Yes, m'am," she replied as she hurried off to class.

Earlier in the day

_As Ryan hobbled over to the hospital wing to have his balls healed he met up with his ex-girlfriend Millicent Bulstrode. They started up a friendly conversation as she decided to accompany him to the hospital wing. When they arrived Madam Pomfry was able to heal him right away. She told them she had to go to Dumboldore's office for a moment. Then she would be back to see if he would ever have kid,. After she left Ryan and Millicent started to slowly kiss which quickly became something more. He quickly captured her lips with his own she didn't hesitate for a seconded kissing him back her hand running through his hair his hand doing the same tugging at it pulling her closer; his tongue was sweeping across her lips asking her for entrance which she gave.  
Ryan pushed the corners of her green Slytherin jacket off her shoulder as she lowered her arms to let it fall to the ground there kiss never breaking as there tongues battled for dominance. Ryan broke away from her lips to regain his breath both of them panting before pulling each other closer and kissing again. Ryan lightly pulled her down with him as he fell onto the hospital bed then he began kissing down her jaw and down her neck earning a moan from Millicent. Millicent pulled away from him and pulled her shirt off revealing her large breasts and flawless porcelain skin, her small pink nipples were hard from the attention Ryan was giving her. Ryan lightly squeezed her right breast as he began sucking the nipple of the left, Millicent's moans increasing as she sat on top of him grinding against the stiff rod in Ryan's pants.  
"Your turn." Whispered Millicent as she leaned down and kissed Ryan passionately again before standing up and letting her pants fall down her legs along with now soaked panties. She looked at Ryan hungrily before ripping his school pants off along with his boxers freeing his hard cock. Ryan watched as Millicent got on her knees before gliding her soft fingers over his manhood earning a small moan from him, her hand wrapped around the shaft slowly pumping it before wrapping her lips around the head Ryan's breath hitching at feeling her tongue swirling around the head of his dick while lightly sucking on it. Millicent stopped stroking Ryans's cock and wrapped her breasts around the shaft as she bent her head lower taking more of his cock in her mouth while increasing the suction making him moan even louder as she began rubbing her breasts up and down his shaft.  
"Millicent …I'm…I'm." Groaned Ryan as Millicent pulled her mouth away from his cock rubbing her breasts around it faster earning a long moan from him as he fought to hold back the pressure that was building within him.  
"Cum Ryan I want to drink it I want every last drop so give me a lot." She said wrapping her mouth around his cock again sucking as hard as she could.  
"Millicent …so good ah… MILLICENT!" He yelled releasing a torrent of cum in her mouth as she eagerly gulped down what she could as it began to drip from her mouth and onto her breasts.  
"Mmm…You taste real good Ryan. Just like always" She said licking his remaining cum from the corner of her lips and then his shaft making him hard again. "I can't wait to have this big cock inside me like when we were dating." She continued crawling on top of him giving him another kiss before sitting up and positioning herself above him. Ryan's hands slid up Millicent's smooth thighs as plunged herself onto his cock, nearly screaming in pleasure as she leaned forward her placing her hands on either side of his head to hold herself up. "Oh so big…yes I love it." She moaned bouncing on him. "Give me more yes more I want it give it to me Ryan ohhh Goss please never let this end!" She moaned before Ryan flipped them over so he was on top and began thrusting into her harder. "THAT'S IT DEEPER HARDER OH GOSS THAT'S IT DON'T STOP DON'T YOU DARE STOP KEEP GOING…YES!" She screamed as her body shook her j uices dripping onto the sheets of the bed. Ryan pulled out of Millicent as she turned over getting on her knees before placing her hands on the headboard of the bed. Ryan slammed his cock back into Millicent earning a gasp and another moan from her as he began to pump into her again.  
"HARDER!" She yelled as Ryan picked up his pace Millicent began to pant her moans increasing as she neared another orgasm Ryan grunted feeling himself growing closer to his as well. Ryan felt her inner walls clamp around his dick hard sending him over the edge. When he finally pulled out of her the quickly used magic to reassemble there clothes and hurriedly switched sheets with another bed as not to put blame on them._  
When Madam Pomfry returned she failed to suspect anything and checked Ryan good to go. He just hoped Rachel didn't find out about his favorite hobby. Getting laid. 


End file.
